1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardness tester and to a hardness testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hardness tester is known which measures hardness of a sample based on dimensions of an indentation formed by pressing an indenter against the sample (work piece) with a predetermined test force. For example, a Vickers hardness tester measures a length of diagonal lines of an indentation formed by pressing a quadrangular pyramidal indenter into a surface of the sample, and calculates hardness based on the measured length of the diagonal lines of the indentation (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-78306).
In recent years, the above-noted hardness tester has employed a parts program which enables identical replication of a hardness test by logging a procedure of a hardness test performed once as the parts program. Together with a measurement procedure, the parts program logs, in addition to a test position, manually defined measurement conditions such as data on the indenter to be used (placement of a turret, shape of the indenter) and the test force. The parts program is effective particularly when testing a plurality of samples having an identical shape. Ordinarily, an operator manages the parts program by assigning a name enabling identification of the sample to a file name of the parts program.
However, in a case where the above administration method is employed with the parts program, the greater the number of sample types to be handled becomes, the more the number of parts programs increases and therefore the more difficult assigning identifiable names becomes, complicating file management. This may cause the operator to make a mistaken selection when selecting the parts program corresponding to a sample, negatively impacting usability.
The present invention provides a hardness tester and a hardness testing method that enable reduction in costs of administrating parts programs while improving usability.